


Love story

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Как называется та штука, когда в кого-то влюбляешься, а тебя сразу любят в ответ?<br/>— Воображение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love story

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846432.htm?oam#more4) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В; написано по ванильной цитатке из тумблера, процитированной в кратком содержании

✖ ✖ ✖

Признания в любви по большей части спонтанны. Во всяком случае, Эггзи никогда не планировал говорить нечто подобное в определённый момент. Созданных специально для этого мгновений просто не существовало. Ему хотелось сказать, как он любит маму, когда она делала тесто для яблочного пирога, ему хотелось сказать, как он любит Дейзи, примерно каждое мгновение с ней наедине (и не только), ему хотелось сказать такое Мерлину (какой кошмар) примерно после каждой удачной операции, и как же хорошо, что он себя сдерживал.

Как ни странно, с Чарли было не так. Возможно, это потому, что их отношения были совсем другого рода, возможно — потому что Эггзи никогда не испытывал в этом необходимости, возможно — просто не было подходящего момента. Можно было обнять Чарли, или поцеловать, или придавить к дивану и подарить, допустим, жаркий минет — в зависимости от ситуации. А вот прямого признания Эггзи не дождался, как и не подарил его сам. Несмотря на довольно длительный срок отношений, к слову. Это не вызывало никаких негативных эмоций и вообще было естественно и правильно, вот ещё, девчачьи нежности, но когда у Эггзи впервые возник такой порыв, он не стал его давить.

Они с Чарли лежали на диване в обнимку и смотрели какой-то нетфликс-сериал. О’кей, быть может, не совсем в обнимку: Чарли нагло развалился на груди Эггзи и прижимался к нему всем телом. И не то чтобы Эггзи был против.

Он просто весело спросил:

— Как называется та штука, когда в кого-то влюбляешься, а тебя сразу любят в ответ?

Чарли заворочался на его груди и зевнул, не потрудившись прикрыть рот рукой.

— Воображение, — прямо и без смеха ответил он и раздвинул ноги шире, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

Эггзи кашлянул — ну, он немного не этого ожидал. Натянуто улыбнулся (даже если Чарли и не видит, он всегда чувствует такие моменты). И уже без всяких сомнений приобнял Чарли, устраивая руку у него на груди. Дурные мысли покинули его в ту же минуту, что и появились. В конце концов, им с Чарли было хорошо. Замечательно. Охуенно. Чувства и их вербальное выражение — это уже дело десятое, и Эггзи действительно не должен переживать по этому поводу.

И не будет, вот ещё.

Чарли накрыл ладонью его ладонь и стянул со своей груди, но не оттолкнул, а прошёлся подушечкой пальцев между костяшек. Честное слово, если бы Чарли не лежал, он бы наверняка оставил поцелуй чуть-чуть выше запястья. Чарли любил такие жесты. Но в этот раз он обошёлся лишь мягким прикосновением, что, в принципе, никак не умаляло его значимости.

— Любовь не приходит в первое мгновение, — медленно начал Чарли, так, как будто решил прочитать целую лекцию. — Её собирают по кусочкам. Не знаю, кружка чая, подставленная под руку вовремя. Попытки играть на синтезаторе — жуткие, кстати, пожалей мои уши. Или твои вечные ёбнутые свидания, несмотря на то, что мы съехались. Ума не приложу, зачем они нам.

Потому что ты их обожаешь, мысленно ответил Эггзи, но заткнул себя, прислушиваясь.

— А вообще нет, я передумал, — Чарли больно нажал в нервный узел у основания запястья Эггзи. — Влюбляются не в мелочи, которые тебе нравятся, а в мелочи, которые тебя бесят. Ну, не знаю, в брызги зубной пасты на стекле зеркала. Ты свинья, Эгги. Или, — Чарли повёл рукой в воздухе, не выпуская при этом ладонь Эггзи из пальцев, — пятна смазки на простынях. Почему их всегда меняю я?

— Потому что я первым иду в душ, — пояснил Эггзи. — Намекну: я хожу первым, потому что ты, сволочь такая, любишь быть сверху.

— Я люблю командовать, — не стал спорить Чарли, — и что-то я не замечал, что это приносит тебе какое-то неудовольствие.

— Какое там неудовольствие, — Эггзи дунул на затылок Чарли, заставляя кудряшки взвиться вверх. — На нас соседи жалуются.

— Они же достаточно далеко живут.

— И что?

— Они жалуются тебе?

— Нет, друг другу.

— Завидуют, — Чарли переплёл их пальцы. — Почему я должен объяснять это тебе, как идиоту разжёвывают, сколько будет два плюс два?

— Потому что тебе по каким-то причинам нравится это делать.

— Возможно, — неожиданно покорно согласился Чарли.

Эггзи хмыкнул и убрал руку из руки Чарли, вместо этого скользнув ему под майку и прикоснувшись к невероятно горячему животу, провёл вниз, вдоль кубиков пресса. Пальцы сразу защекотала дорожка волос, уходящая к паху, и Эггзи улыбнулся себе, принимаясь дразнить Чарли лёгкими прикосновениями. 

— Прекрати, — вяло потребовал Чарли.

— Ни за что, — Эггзи немного наклонился и прикусил его за мочку уха. — Не мешай мне наслаждаться.

Чарли хмыкнул и замолчал, но немного выгнулся, подставляясь под ласки. Возможно, он и не сказал ничего прямым текстом, но это, на взгляд Эггзи, и было лучшим признанием. 

Возможно, они никогда не прекратят вечные попытки задеть друг друга, но это их отношения, и они, чёрт возьми, идеальны.

Эггзи коварно улыбнулся и залез ладонью в штаны Чарли. Есть много способов рассказать о своей любви. Стоны, например, — шикарный метод. И Чарли пользовался им чаще всего.

А большего Эггзи и не хотел.


End file.
